


RUSSIAN PERFORMER UPROOTS HIS LIFE AND MOVES TO FOREIGN COUNTRY

by battle_goats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Familiars, M/M, Magical Realism, Public Display of Affection, Victuuri Big Bang 2017, academic yuuri, dancer viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: The reason why will makes you believe in love at first sight.





	RUSSIAN PERFORMER UPROOTS HIS LIFE AND MOVES TO FOREIGN COUNTRY

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Yuri On Ice Reverse Big Bang. The art was done by allociaorin.

Words contained power, be it mundane or magical.  To harness words, was to harness the innate magic within oneself.  The name for this basic, yet universal form of spellcasting had many of its own names across the world.  In Japan, they called it kotodama.  It was the oldest and most respected form of casting.

The second child of the Katsuki family held more potential magically than the three previous generations of the family had.  Katsuki Yuuri was powerful, there was no doubt about it.  By the time he was five, the necessity of formal training became incredibly obvious.  But his parents were at a loss on what to do do with him.  Neither of them were powerful, nor could they do much with their magic.  They’d done the only thing they could think of and signed him up for a magical cram school.

Yuuri had picked up on kotodama quickly.  Incredibly so.  He was far ahead of the curve, but not even that wasn’t enough to give him the necessary energy expenditure he needed for fine control.  It wasn’t until Mari had suggested dance that they found what they needed to help Yuuri.

Yuuri loved dance.  It was calming in a way he didn't expect.  It was exhausting of course, but Minako-sensei never pushed beyond his limits.  He was here primarily as an outlet for his magic, so it wasn't like he was expected to be incredible at ballet.  But he fell in love with the artistry of it.  The long, graceful lines, the smooth arches of the body.  So, he kept going.  He got better, and better at it.  By the time he was twelve and his body was gearing up for growth spurts and more hair, and less flexibility, Minako-sensei asked him about doing it professionally.

Yuuri hadn't considered that.  He knew that dance, just about any kind of art outside of traditional ritual was quietly frowned upon.  Especially in Japan.  It wasn't seen as a viable use of one's magic.  Even tho the arts were just as old as language, it was often seen as lesser.  Especially in the eyes of scholars.  It was commonly believed that it couldn't possibly support a career.  His parents encouraged him, but always made it clear that his choices would have their support, no matter what it was.

In the end, Yuuri chose not to pursue dance as a career. After Minako-sensei had explained all that being a career dancer would entail, Yuuri wasn't so sure he could do it. That he was cutout for the pressure of it.

Minako-sensei had been disappointed, but understood. Dance had become more than an outlet. It was an escape for him now. She wouldn't take that away from him, or turn it into anything else. Everyone needed hobbies, after all.

So Yuuri had gone into academia, studying and teaching kotodama. After spending three of his four years of university in Detroit, Yuuri began work on his Master’s degree in kotodama. With how traditional the subject was, Yuuri had struggled to find a decent topic for his dissertation.

But he'd found it while watching television and a news report on a new idol group that was making it big in Tokyo.

Combining non-traditional art and kotodama. It had made perfect sense. His adviser hadn't been so sure, but had approved the topic after much convincing. A year's worth of research and development, Yuuri presented his topic to a panel of professors and was handed his second degree and an offer to teach.

He'd jumped at the opportunity, and that lead him to today.

Sitting in his childhood bedroom while his old ballet teacher and the world's foremost dancer, Viktor Nikiforov, stood on the other side of the door, loudly discussing choreography. He couldn't believe this was his life now. It was too unbelievable. Ten years ago, Yuuri never would have expected this to happen. But it was reality. The slightly red indent from where he'd pinched his arm and his nail had bit into the skin was proof of that.

"Yuuri, I know you're awake in there. Come out and we can talk," Minako-sensei called. Yuuri grumbled and shuffled to the door. He opened it and frowned at the pair waiting for him.  For a moment, he’d hoped that he was imagining and it really wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov standing there.  And yet, there he stood, all silver hair, and bright blue eyes, and pale skin.

"I don't know what you're expecting from me. I don't want to dance. It's a hobby, a way to unwind. I never wanted it to be anything more than that. Minako-sensei, you know I can't handle that kind of pressure," Yuuri said.

"But Yuuri, you're incredible. I know that you could do great things," Viktor said. Yuuri glanced at the other man and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry you've wasted your time by coming here, but that video never should have seen the light of day. There never should have been a video at all.  It clearly gave you the wrong impression.  I don’t dance professionally.  It’s a hobby, a way to unwind.  I thought about it once, but, I didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on myself.  I’m sorry, but I’m not what you’re looking for."

It was Viktor's turn to sigh and frown.

"I understand, Yuuri, I won't force you into doing something you don't want. My apologies," Viktor said. Without another word, Viktor walked away.

Yuuri watched him go in surprise. He hadn't expected it to be quite so easy. He'd fully expected the great Viktor Nikiforov to whine and bully until he got his way. It seemed like something that he would do. But obviously Yuuri had been wrong.

Minako-sensei was still watching him though, nor had she walked away like Viktor had.

"Yuuri, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked. Yuuri glanced at her.

"I - I've never wanted dance to feel like work. And that's exactly what it was going to become if I'd decided to make a career of it. You know that. So I don't know why you're so insistent on this."

"He came here for a reason, Yuuri. And it wasn't to see Katsuki Yuuri, the dumpy academic who buries himself in research and student essays. He came to see Yuuri the dancer. The dancer who has been hidden from the world for too long, in my opinion. But if this is your decision, then I have no right to impinge on that."

“It is.  I would probably just disappoint him in the long run,” Yuuri said.

“If you say so.  But this is an incredible opportunity for you.  I know that you looked up to him for a long time, and even admired him.  Maybe take this chance to get to know him in a more private setting,” Minako-sensei said with a sly smile and a wink.  Yuuri blushed and retreated back into his room so he could be embarassed about that old childish crush in solitude.

 

Yuuri knew he couldn’t hide in his room forever.  It was still cherry blossoms viewing season, and he had to come out and help eventually.  He finally dragged himself into one of the inn’s uniforms and made his way down to the kitchen.  His mother was in the kitchen cooking and plating dishes.  He grabbed the next finished tray and he checked the ticket that was written in his sister’s scrawl.  He spent the next two hours running food and drink orders two and from the kitchen.  Mari took a quick smoke break

Mari came back and sent Yuuri to see to the laundry in the washer.  He quickly tossed another load of towels and robes into the wash and set about hanging the load he’d pulled out to dry.  The damp towels were heavy, and his arms felt a little weak and noodly when he was done.

“I’m out of shape if that tired me out,” he muttered.  Yuuri knew that he’d gotten a bit soft around the middle, and only exercising and adjusting his diet to include far less calories could fix that.  He returned to the kitchen and his mother handed him a tray and told him to go eat.

Yuuri walked out into the common area where guests were having dinner to see Viktor wearing one of the inn's robes, obviously just having come from the baths. He was happily eating his way through the deluxe katsudon.

"Wait, Viktor, you're a guest?" Yuuri asked. He sat down at the table with the bowl of pork ramen his mother had plied him with in the kitchen.

"Well of course. I decided I was going to stay here if I was going to be working with you. I've already pre-paid my stay so I'll be here for a little while longer," Viktor answered. Yuuri stared in shock. This man had been so sure that Yuuri would jump at the chance to work with him that he'd paid for his stay in advance. It was incredible to hear. And insanely presumptive.  Yuuri hastily finished his own dinner before heading for the reception desk his father was parked behind.

"Dad, how long is Viktor staying?" Yuuri asked. His father clicked through the computer to Viktor's reservation information and Yuuri balked. He'd paid for an entire two months in advance!  Yuuri silently left his father and returned to the table Viktor was seated at.

"T-two months," was all he said.

Viktor grinned at him. Even with rice and a bit of egg stuck to his face, he still looked ridiculously handsome.

"That's right! I thought I'd be here for a while, while we worked, but since you've turned me down, I don't want the money to go to waste, so now this'll just be a two month vacation instead!"

Yuuri couldn't believe he could be so optimistic. He never came across this way in interviews. In fact, he was quite distant in interviews, even when discussing personal matters.  But then again, Viktor was a public figure.  It would make sense for him to be distant, to maintain a separation of his personal and professional life.

“Hey, Yuuri, is there a dance studio in town I can use?  I might be on vacation, but I have to keep training,” Viktor said.

“Oh, um, just Minako-sensei’s place.  Dance isn’t popular in a small town like Hasetsu.  To be honest, outside of traditional ritual dance, it’s not popular at all, here in Japan.  You’d have to go to up to Fukuoka to find another place,” Yuuri said.  He knew the likelihood of that happening was slim.  Viktor was in a foreign country with no grasp of the language.  He’d want to stick to what he already knew.  Which meant that if Yuuri wanted to dance at Minako-sensei’s studio, Viktor couldn’t be there at the same time.

Yuuri felt the coming presence of his familiar.  The lithe little fox hopped up onto his back and draped across his shoulders.  He raised a hand to give her a scratch behind the ears.  Her long bushy tail swept across his back.

 _“Hmph, so this is the silly human who thinks he’s good enough to court you,”_ she said.  Her thoughts echoed in Yuuri’s mind, and it was a sensation he was sure he’d never be accustomed to.  Even after twelve years, being able to speak to her telepathically was strange.

 _“Court?  What are you talking about?  He liked my dancing.  That’s all,”_ Yuuri insisted.  She just huffed against his ear and rolled off his shoulders to approach Viktor.

“Oh, who is this?” Viktor asked.  He looked up at Yuuri for an answer.

“This is my familiar.  She’s curious about you.  We don’t get too many foreigners in town and you’re especially powerful,” Yuuri said.  She sniffed at Viktor’s extended hand before turning away to curl up in Yuuri’s lap.  She looked to be dozing off when two dogs bounded into the room.

“Oh, Makkachin, did you make a friend?” Viktor asked when the large poodle settled at his side.  Yuuri’s dog, a toy poodle named Vicchan climbed atop Yuuri’s familiar and promptly fell asleep.  There was more gray in his muzzle than Yuuri remembered there being.  Yuuri petted Vicchan, he’d missed his pet.  Unlike his familiar who could go with him wherever he wanted, Vicchan had stayed home while he’d been away at university.  And then, when he graduated, he couldn’t bring himself to separate Vicchan from the only home he’d ever known at the hot spring.  So Vicchan had stayed.

Makkachin came up to Yuuri and sniffed at his face and neck in curiosity.  Yuuri reached out and petted the larger down when his pink tongue lashed across his face in a wet stripe.  Yuuri squeaked and fell backwards to escape.  Though, Makkachi gleefully followed, his tail wagging to the speed of a blur.

Yuuri gently pushed Makkachin away so he could sit back up, and Viktor reached out and pulled Makkachin away by the scruff.  Yuuri sat up and wiped the dog drool from his face.  He smiled at the pair as Viktor quietly scolded Makkachin, who seemed to listen intently to his master.

Vicchan yipped for attention from Yuuri’s lap.  Yuuri happily gave the smaller poodle enthusiastic scratches in his favorite spots.  Someone had washed him recently, his fur was soft and the curls weren't tangled at all.

"Yuuri, is this your dog?" Viktor asked.  Makkachi was resting next to Viktor, his tail swishing over the tatami mats.

"Yes, his name is V-Vicchan," he stuttered.  He realized his predicament with having named his dog after the man sitting before him.  Thankfully, Viktor couldn't read Japanese so had no clue that Vicchan's tags actually read Viktor. "He's quite old now, though."

Yuuri ran a hand down Vicchan's back, taking in the graying hair around his eyes and muzzle.  He was younger than Makkachin, but being a toy poodle, his natural lifespan was shorter.  Yuuri knew he didn't have much longer with Vicchan, and it made him sad.  But also glad he was spending this time at home.  At least when the time came, he wouldn't have to get the news while he was elsewhere.

Vicchan clambered out of Yuuri's lap to lay down beside Makkachin.  The two poodles looked ready for naps, as evidenced by their slow blinks.  They looked really cute together.  Yuuri smiled fondly.

 

Viktor watched Yuuri intently.  He was a strange young man.  He was both shy, and yet confident.  He was caring and loving towards his friends and family, but had given Viktor something of a cold reception.  Which, he honestly didn't blame Yuuri for.  He'd realized his mistake in showing up so out of the blue.

He'd made assumptions about Yuuri, and those assumptions had left him floundering, and now he was committed to a two month vacation.  But maybe, being in such close quarters with Yuuri would get the other man to open up, change his mind.  Maybe even dance for him, with him again.

The dance they'd shared in Sochi nearly five months ago had seemed like a dream at first.  The connection between them was electric and lit a fire in Viktor that he hadn't experienced in so long.  Nothing else had come of that night.  They hadn't slipped away for a stolen moment.  But Viktor had managed to get a hold of Yuuri's cell phone by accident, and with it unlocked to take a photo, Viktor had added his number to Yuuri's contact list.  Which wasn't overly long, he'd noted.  Except he'd heard nothing from Yuuri at all after that.  Not until Christophe had linked him that video of Yuuri dancing to one of his pieces.

There had been no music, just the sound of Yuuri's breaths and movements.  But the camera had picked up on the tendrils of Yuuri's magic as it became visible to the eye with every move.  And though the piece had had different meaning to Viktor, it was clear that Yuuri's magic was searching.  Seeking out Yuuri's match, now that they'd come so close together.

Viktor wasn't ready to give up on Yuuri.  If Yuuri was well and truly not interested, he'd walk away.  He wouldn't force or push, that wasn't the type of man he wanted to be.  He'd leave and hope that the emptiness he'd been experience since December would fade with time.

"Viktor?  You said you'd need to keep practicing?  I can show you where Minako-sensei's studio is, if you want?" Yuuri asked him.

"Sure, but not tonight.  It's a little late for that now, how about tomorrow morning?" Viktor suggested.  Yuuri gave him a small smile.  Still guarded, but it was genuine.

"Okay, tomorrow morning then.  Minako-sensei doesn't usually open until ten, but she usually lets me in early.  We can be over there by eight or nine if you want."

"Sure."

Yuuri seemed to hesitate about something, but didn't say anything more.  Instead he picked up the scattered dishes of their meals to return them to the kitchen.  Viktor watched him go and sighed.  If he was fortunate enough to have Yuuri eventually return his interest, then Viktor would consider himself the luckiest man alive.  Now if only he could get Yuuri to look at him as more than a guest at his family's inn.

 

Yuuri showed Viktor how to get to Minako-sensei's studio, let him in and left. He wasn't interested in dancing today. He had his own work to go over. Especially if he wanted to try for tenure again next year. He still hadn't made up his mind about it, but didn't see many options for himself. He'd only ever seen the two paths before him. Academia, or dance. Never both.

He'd sat in his room, typing at his laptop, revising some of his research. It was slow going, and his interest in the topic had waned greatly. It didn't help that he had two dogs and a familiar trying to get his attention. Though between the three, Chihoko was succeeding. Her ability to communicate with him certainly helped in that respect.

“Hey, come on, let me work, guys,” he chided.  Makkachin nosed at the stack of books sitting at the corner of his desk.  He edged it away so that the stack couldn’t fall.  He gave Makkachin a pat on the head.  Once all the animals had calmed and settled down, Yuuri lost himself in his work.

The door opened and Yuuri looked up at the sound and turned the chair.  Viktor stood in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

“You’ve been in here all day, Yuuri.  Have you eaten at all?” he asked.  Viktor stepped inside with the tray.

“You didn’t have to do that, Viktor.  But thank you,” Yuuri said.  He quickly closed his laptop and pushed his work aside to make room.

“Nonsense.  You’ve been working hard all day.  You need to eat!”

The tray was set down and Yuuri eagerly picked up the chopsticks.  He ate quickly once he realized just how hungry he was.  It didn’t take him long to finish his meal and he set it back down on the tray.  He’d take it down to the kitchen later.  Yuuri pulled his laptop closer again, ready to get back to work now that he’d eaten.

“Yuuri.”

He jumped in his seat at Viktor’s voice.  He’d assumed the other man had left already.  Yuuri turned to see Viktor standing behind him, seemingly waiting for something.

“Yes, Viktor?”

“Come with me to the ballet studio,” Viktor said.  His tone was completely serious and brooked no argument.  

“Viktor it’s way too late for that.  Plus I just had a heavy meal.  We can go tomorrow,” Yuuri said.  Viktor stared at him for a moment.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to it,” Viktor finally said.  He walked out of Yuuri’s room and shut the door behind him.  Yuuri turned back to his work once again.

 

Yuuri finished his warm up stretches and bounced on the soles of his feet.  Viktor had already taken command of sound system and had picked out some music for himself.  Yuuri didn't recognize it, but it was lively and bouncy.  Very fast paced.  It wasn't what he was looking for to start with, but he could work with it.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths and lost himself in the music.  As he fell deeper into the beat and let go of his thoughts, the world fell away.  All that remained was the music, and his body.  He moved slowly at first, not quite keeping time to the music.  One beat to the music's two.  He could feel his magic moving, responding.  And Chihoko was too.  She was even wilder than he, moving frenetically, guiding their combined magic any which way she wanted.  But this wasn't about her, it was about him.  And the other man in the studio.  Yuuri's movements brought him closer to Viktor, and as he spun, he reached out and grabbed Viktor by the hand and they fell together.

Chihoko backed off as soon as Viktor's magic rose up to meet with Yuuri's.  They danced beautifully together, Yuuri led as he turned Viktor around across the floor.  The individual colors of their magic, Viktor's light, icy blue and Yuuri's brighter teal mingled together in a dance more ancient and complex than what their owners were doing.  Yuuri jokingly dipped Viktor fearlessly.  They stared into each other's eyes, and Yuuri had never been so aware in his life.

They were here, together, moving as one.  The music didn't even matter anymore.  They created the music themselves.  They whirled and leapt together as they reached their crescendo together.  The world was gone, and all that remained was them.

The spell broken when applause met them.  They ended up on their knees somehow, cradled together, their breaths coming in harsh pants.

"That was amazing!"

They turned to see Minako-sensei smiling and clapping.  They had completely forgotten about her.  Their magic settled, but both were left with a tingling sensation running across their bare skin.  They were flushed, and the air was thick and heavy with the energy spread around them.  Somehow, this felt like so much more than a dance.

If Yuuri could describe it, the closest thing it felt like was sex.  To magic, what they had just danced held nearly no difference.  A mingling of breath and body, the joining of their power.  It was as if they had become one in this small dance studio.

Yuuri slowly let go of Viktor and straightened up.  He fought down the blush that was rising across his face.  He knew it was from embarrassment and not from exertion.  He'd forgotten that they were technically in public.  That someone else was in the room, watching them.

"E-excuse me," Yuuri mumbled.  He pushed passed Minako-sensei and out into the corridor.  He needed to cool down and calm down.  This wasn't what he was expecting when he danced with Viktor.  Not only had he nearly lost control of his magic entirely, but he felt like this had happened before.

Something about it had felt incredibly familiar, and he couldn't say why.  It was frustrating.  Chihoko slipped out the door to sit at his feet.

 _"This is the first time you haven't fought me during a dance,"_ she said.  Yuuri sighed.

_"I wasn't fighting you.  I'd forgotten you were even there.  I was so focused on Viktor.  It was a rush to dance with him like that."_

_"Any dance you perform with Viktor will be that way, if it is not ritual.  You are two souls becoming one.  I wasn't kidding when I said that Viktor had come here to court you.  He has known already what you are just learning now.  You are meant to be.  Not as simply Viktor and Yuuri.  But as one, a pair in union.  He has felt the longing of your heart and soul, and it awoke in him.  You are soulmates, Yuuri."_

_"Soulmates aren’t a real thing.  For all the magic in this world, that's the one thing that isn't real,"_ Yuuri said.

_"Perhaps not in the sense of a profound bond that it is often portrayed as.  But magic knows when a vessel has found it's match.  It's a rare thing, when there are so many in this world.  But it can happen.  As it has happened to you and Viktor.  Accept what the gods are gifting you with, Yuuri."_

Chihoko nudged against him and went back inside.  Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall.  Viktor popped out and smiled and Yuuri.

"Come on, Yuuri.  Let's take a walk," he declared.  Yuuri stared at him for a moment before he nodded and ducked inside to grab his stuff.  They walked away from town to an empty beach.  Yuuri recognized it as one he came to, when he wanted to be alone.  It was a nice spot.  They sat on a beached log and stared out at the dark waves.

"I came here Yuuri, in part because of that video I saw.  You were incredible.  There was no music, but I swear I could hear it anyway.  I was utterly entranced by you.  It was like...like there was no one else in the world but you.  It moved something in me.  And I had to see you again."

"Again?" Yuuri asked.  He knew for a fact that if he'd met Viktor somewhere already, he'd know it.

"We met at that conference in Sochi, last year.  You gave a lecture on words of power and alternative casting."

Yuuri wanted to run away.  That had to have been the worst night of his life.  And Viktor had been there.  Had seen him screw up royally.

"You're research was incredible, but you were so nervous.  It showed every time you opened your mouth.  But I talked to you later, at the banquet reception.  You seemed so much more calm then," Viktor said with a laugh. "I realized later it was because you were drunk."

“Wait?  We talked?  I don’t remember this at all,” Yuuri said.  Viktor just smiled.

“Like I said, you were very drunk.  I’m quite certain you were blackout drunk by the end of the night,” Viktor said.  Yuuri just stared at him.  He recalled waking up with the worst hangover of his life the morning after the conference dinner.  But he had no recollection of the dinner itself.

“Oh my God, that is so embarrassing!  Not to mention really unprofessional of me.  I can’t believe noone said anything to me.  Not a word!  Everyone just let me make a fool of myself. That’s so mortifying,” Yuuri ranted as he brought his hands up to his face to hide.  He jumped when Viktor’s hand came down on his shoulder.

“We didn’t just talk though.  You basically gave me your entire lecture from memory, and then insisted I dance with you.  I had never felt such a rush in my life.  And when the night was over, I knew I had to see you again.  I even left my contact information in your phone.  But you never called.”

“What?!”

Yuuri fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly scrolled through the contact list.  Sure enough, near the bottom was the name Viktor, along with a phone number and email address.

“I thought that was someone’s idea of a joke!”

Viktor only laughed.

“I figured as much when I didn’t hear from you.  But I’m here now.  But the question I have for you, Yuuri, is, do you _want_ me here?”

Yuuri stared at Viktor for a long while.  The question was unexpected, and he wasn’t sure how to answer.  But it was clear just from looking at Viktor that he didn’t have to answer right away.  He slowly turned to look out over the slate grey sea.  The sky was overcast and it made everything look washed out.  Yuuri stood up and hummed.

“I guess, I just want you to do what you want,” Yuuri finally said.  He turned to face Viktor again and smiled.  Viktor stood and stepped towards him.

“Them for now, I’d like to stay here, with you,” Viktor said.  He held out his hand and Yuuri took it slowly for a short, firm shake.

 

Viktor had been with them for a few more weeks, and he went to Minako-sensei’s dance studio once every other day to train.  Sometimes Yuuri went with him, most of the time, he didn’t.  Sometimes he’d go to the studio at night after the few lessons Minako gave were over.  While he’d enjoyed dancing with Viktor, he was more than a little afraid of it happening again.

At least, that’s what he told himself.  Chihoko of course, knew better.  And she always gave him a disappointed look when he was trying to avoid going to the studio with Viktor.  As much as he’d enjoyed the rush of dancing with Viktor, he still didn’t fully understand what it meant.  All his efforts to look into it only found him on less than reputable websites discussing the idea of soulmates and resonant magic.  There was no real science or study behind it.  Just speculation.  Yuuri had debated contacting colleagues and contemporaries of his to ask about the subject, but he didn’t want to be laughed at.

The idea of a soulmate was a romantic one.  But he couldn’t be sure it was really a thing.  The idea of two people who were compatible in every way, down to how their magic interacted.  That was something incredibly powerful.  His cursor hovered over the “Send” button on his email client.  He was one click away from asking a colleague in his department their opinion on soulmates.  

There was a knock at the door and it opened.  Yuuri panicked and slammed the laptop shut.  He winced at the noise and hoped he hadn’t damaged the device.

“Yuuri~!  Come drink with me!” Viktor said.  He stood in the doorway, a bottle of sake in one hand, a silly grin on his face.  Yuuri could swear it looked heart-shaped.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuuri said.  Considering the last time he’d had anything to drink in Viktor’s presence.

“Please, Yuuri.  I’ll be leaving in a week and a half.  For me~,” Viktor wheedled.  Yuuri sighed.  He was at home, in a safe environment surrounded by family.  What was the worst that could happen?

 

A lot.  Apparently.  They’d polished off two bottles between them and Yuuri was working on the third.

"Viktor you are amazing.  Like, you're just the greatest dancer I've ever met in the entire world.  Like.  Just the best."

Yuuri had a vague idea he was drunk.  He knew he was drinking alcohol, but he was too drunk to know just how drunk he was.  Viktor wasn't much better.

"Really Yuuri?  That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, you're almost as amazing a dance partner as Chihoko," Yuuri hiccuped.  The bottle of sake in his hands sloshed around as he waved his arms around.  They felt noodly.

"Chihoko?"

"Yeah!  Chihoko is just great!  One of the greatest things to happen to me my whole life," Yuuri slurred.

"Who's Chihoko?" Viktor asked.  Yuuri thought he looked a lot more sober.

"You know!  Chihoko.  You've met Chihoko," Yuuri said.  He took a long drink from the bottle.  Viktor reached over and grabbed at it.  The bottle was slowly pried from his loose fingers  and Viktor drank from it.

"No, I don't know Chihoko."

"Yeah you do!  Great, soft, Chihoko.  Oh!  Oh, oh, oh!  Viktor.  Did you know, did you - know, that when two people share a drink from the same cup, or whatever.  It's a - uh - an indirect kiss," Yuuri said.  He sounded very proud of himself for getting that sentence out.

"Oh?  Then why don't we make it a direct kiss?" Viktor asked.  He scooted closer to Yuuri and put the bottle down on the short table they sat at.

"A direct kiss?"

"Yeah!"

Viktor brought a hand up and stroked a hand over Yuuri's cheek and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair.  He pulled Yuuri closer and their lips met.  Mostly.  They had very nearly missed, they were so drunk.  It was messy and there was a little too much spit, but neither of them cared.

Their magic mingled as they finally brought their bodies together in an act more intimate than dance.  Viktor's hands ran down Yuuri's back and dragged him ever closer.  Yuuri moaned into the kiss and slowly their hands traveled over their bodies.

"Hey, hey, hey, not in the dining room."

They broke apart with a gasp to see Mari standing over them.  Unfortunately, they were both too intoxicated to much care.

"M-Mari-'nee," Yuuri grumbled.

"Go make out with your boyfriend in your room," she said.  Yuuri stared at her for a moment before he stumbled to his feet.

"Okay."

He helped Viktor to his feet and they slowly made their way out of the common room and stumbled up the stairs to Yuuri's room.  They made it to the bed where they peppered kisses on each other's faces and giggled.

"Yuuri.  I want to stay here.  With you," Viktor said.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked.  Viktor just nodded and kissed him again.

"But.  We can talk some more when we wake up.  Now, I just want to sleep here," Viktor said.  He kicked off his slippers and settled himself down on the bed properly.  He rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.

"Yeah.  Okay.  Let's sleep."

They slowly drifted off to sleep side by side, the sake buzzing through their veins.  Neither had slept so well in so long as they did that night.

 

When Yuuri woke up, it was nearly noon and his hangover violently reminded him of that night in Sochi.  Most of the night was hazy, and he was overheated in his bed, which seemed to have shrunk to half its size.

He rolled over slowly and took a moment to breath as his stomach churned.  He really hoped he didn't need to throw up.  Just thinking about it made it worse.  But it didn't seem like he was going to.  Which was a good thing, because Viktor was in the way.  He had no idea why Viktor was in his bed, but they were both fully dressed.  In fact, they were in yesterday's clothes still.

That was definitely a surprise.

Viktor was waking up slowly.  His eyes cracked open and he grunted as he was inundated with sunlight.

"Ugh."

"Morning Viktor.  How do you feel?"

"Like my liver hates me,"

"Okay, let's get up and see if Mari-'nee has any of pain meds we can have.  And something greasy to eat," Yuuri said.  He nudged Viktor to get him to start moving.  Viktor slowly sat up and groaned as he took a moment to just breath.

"Oh, Yuuri, who's Chihoko?" Viktor asked.  Yuuri paused.

"Viktor, you've met Chihoko.  Several times!" Yuuri said.  Viktor looked utterly confused by his words.

"Ummmm"

"Viktor, Chihoko is the name of my familiar," Yuuri said.  

"Oh."

Viktor didn't say a word for a long while.  As if he was trying to assimilate the new information.

"So, when you said that I'm the best dance partner you've had since Chihoko, that's what you meant?" VIktor asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I don't really remember that part of the conversation.  But yeah.  I love dancing with you Viktor.  I really do," Yuuri said.  He reached out and placed a hand on Viktor's.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Viktor asked.  Yuuri thought for a moment.

"Uhhhhh, I think I remember asking you to stay?  But I think this is a conversation we should have once we're sobered up," Yuuri said.  Viktor nodded and stood up slowly.  Yuuri climbed off the bed and took Viktor's hand again.

"So, breakfast?  And some pain meds," Viktor said.  Yuuri nodded and winced at the motion.  They left Yuuri's room to see Makkachin, Vicchan and Chihoko were seated at the door, waiting for the two men.

"Good morning," Yuuri said.  He leaned over to pet the two dogs and picked up Chihoko, who quickly settled herself across his shoulders.

"Good morning, Chihoko," Viktor said.  He smiled, now knowing that Chihoko that was just Yuuri's familiar and not some mystery woman he'd have to compete with.

They made their way down to the dining room, and no one present said a word over the fact that they were wearing yesterday's clothes and easily looked like they'd just rolled out of bed after a night of drinking.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Mari said.  She held out a tray with some pain medication and glasses of water.  Both men took it gratefully and Mari left and returned with two plates of eggs and bacon for them to eat.

"Greasy food has never looked so delicious," Viktor said.  He dug in gratefully and quickly ate through his plate.  Yuuri ate a little more slowly, but enjoyed it nonetheless.  Once their food was consumed, Mari brought them both some coffee.  Yuuri grimaced at the bitterness, but knew that it was certainly helping his hangover greatly.

The cups were drained and they sat in the dining room a little while longer.  There weren't too many guests at this point.  Cherry blossom season was over, and they wouldn't get another rush of guests until summer started.

"Why don't we get ourselves cleaned up, have a quick soak, and then we can go somewhere to talk?" Yuuri suggested.

"Sure."

 

They were sat on the beach again.  Staring out over the overcast sky.  Yuuri hoped the clouds cleared up.  It could be such a nice day.

"Last night, I said I wanted you to stay with me.  I still want that to be the case, if you will have me," Yuuri said.

"I'd like that very much, Yuuri."

"These two months have probably been the happiest I've had in a long time.  And, while I haven't completely worked out what I want to do for my career.  I do know that I want you to be in my future.  For as long as you want," Yuuri said.

Viktor was silent for a while.  Long enough for Yuuri to start worrying.  Viktor stepped up closer to Yuuri and took his hands.

"Yuuri.  I think I've been in love with you since you swept me off my feet in Sochi last year.  And spending this time with you, getting to know you, I know that I could very well spend the rest of my life with you.  If you will have me."

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor.  He shook a hand free and used it to wrap around the back of Viktor's neck and drag him down.

"I would like that very much," he whispered just before he pressed their lips together.

 

One year later, Yuuri stood in front of a massive lecture hall, and every seat was occupied.  The students were only a few years younger than he was, but they were all here for his class.  He checked his lecture notes and a copy of his syllabus were all in order, the glint of the overhead lights caught on the gold band on his hand.  With a small smile, he spun it around his finger once.  He cleared his throat and lightly tapped the mic situated on the lectern.  The hall quieted and he took a deep breath.

“Good morning, I am Professor Katsuki and welcome to Alternative Magics 10: Modern Art and Casting,” Yuuri said as he glanced at his lecture notes.  The back door squeaked open and Yuuri caught Viktor slipping in with a quick wave.  Yuuri nodded and kept going as Viktor made his way to the front of the hall and settling down in a single empty seat in a corner.

He carried on with his lecture, and going through the syllabus.  Once he neared the end he quickly wrapped up his lecture.

“That’s all for today, please make sure to turn in your attendance slips in the basket at the back.  Thank you for coming, and I hope to see you all again, next time.”

The class was ajourned and the students filed out.  Viktor hopped up from his seat and approached Yuuri as he packed up his things.

“A riveting lecture, Professor,” he said.  Yuuri smiled and picked up his small stack of papers.

“It was only the first day,” he said. Viktor took the stack from him and kissed him lightly.

“Yes, but did you see how full the room was?  I was lucky to get a seat.  And they were riveted.  Absolutely drawn in by you,” Viktor insisted.  He took Yuuri’s hand and they walked out of the lecture hall.

“Let’s drop that off in my office and we’ll go grab lunch,” Yuuri said.

“Perhaps, I can tempt you to spend lunch in your office?” Viktor suggested with a raise of his eyebrows.  Yuuri laughed and nudged him with an elbow.

“You’re terrible, and no, we are not doing that.”

“I’ll convince you one day.  After all, I convinced you to marry me.”

“If you’ll recall, I’m the one who proposed.  And we aren’t married yet,” Yuuri said.  He opened his office door and tossed his papers onto his already crowded desk.  Viktor shut the door and pulled him in for a longer kiss.

“And, I cannot wait to be Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“Me either.”


End file.
